


В центре

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki





	

В темном переулке, на окраине уже и не вспомнить какого города, у Такасуги от боли ломило пальцы, от страха сводило живот и зубы стучали друг о друга так сильно, что можно было прикусить себе язык.  
У Гинтоки вид был не лучше – только это и утешало.  
Они бежали уже целую вечность, отбиваясь от налетающих со всех сторон ворон. Они бились с таким азартом, будто за страну сражались.  
Смешок сорвался с губ, и Такасуги почти испуганно закрыл себе рот рукой, слизнул с костяшек кровь и удивился пряно-фруктовому вкусу.  
Стоя почти вплотную к Гинтоки, он списал это на бьющий в нос запах от его волос – будто тот был только что из душа, еще не выветрился шампунь “без слез”.  
– Все, ушли. Идем? – Гинтоки обернулся, шальная улыбка скользнула по губам, и в ответ захотелось ударить – просто так, чтобы не думал о себе слишком много.  
Идти можно было без остановки и сутки, и неделю, и год. Они не уставали, потому что были настоящими учениками самого Шоё, потому что учитель лениво улыбался им солнцем с неба.  
– Это ведь не может быть по-настоящему, правда? – Гинтоки достал из кармана пачку сигарет, повертел в руках и щелчком выбил из нее огромный розовый леденец.  
– Конечно. Ни за что бы не стал с тобой разговаривать, будь все по-настоящему.  
Ложь слетела с языка так легко, будто других вариантов никогда и не существовало. Ненавидеть Гинтоки было так просто, так важно, что от этого слегка кружилась голова и приятно томило где-то в груди.  
– Это потому что у тебя врожденный дефект. Такое бывает с золотой молодежью – речевой аппарат атрофируется из-за слишком больших денег.  
– А не пойти бы тебе…  
Стемнело в считанные секунды, вороны налетели со всех сторон, оглушая хлопаньем крыльев, впиваясь клювами в обнаженную кожу плечей, дергая за волосы и целясь в глаза.  
– Беги!  
Гинтоки вывернулся на месте, взлохмачивая пятками песок, взлетел в воздух. Его деревянная палка – не меч, не катана – так, насмешка над настоящим оружием, оглушила нескольких ворон, вывела из строя, разметала кровавые капли в воздухе, и Такасуги рванул вперед – туда, где воздух мутнел без движения.  
Белым пятном Гинтоки щерился в черном шаре безумных птиц. Такасуги атаковал их снаружи, не в силах отвести взгляд от мелькающей тут и там светлой головы. Он рубил, не глядя, шагал, не дыша. Красиво – да, безумно – возможно.  
Они встретились в самом центре, вжавшись друг в друга горячим дыханьем, слипшимися перьями, всего на секунду Гинтоки мазнул губами по лбу Такасуги – в движении, рванув обратно, к оставшимся там, за спиной.  
А у Такасуги ноги не двигались с места целую вечность – чуть больше той самой секунды.  
– Зачем ты сделал это? Почему ты? Почему так? – он шептал каждое слово сквозь зубы, рассекая воздух и перья, ломая крылья и уворачиваясь от когтей.  
Их осталось не так много, когда воздух вокруг сгустился так, что каждое движение требовало неимоверных усилий, когда песок взвился вверх, поглощая ворон и оставляя после себя пустоту и Гинтоки.  
Кольнуло в левом боку, и заныл отсутствующий глаз, почему-то стало очень тяжело стоять, и Такасуги опустился на горячий песок, прижался затылком к черным, тяжелым сапогам Гинтоки.  
– Ты помнишь? Надо всего лишь перешагнуть.  
Уплывающий голос Гинтоки растаял в воздухе, а где-то там, за горизонтом, кто-то тоже знакомый, вдруг слишком громко произнес:  
– Он приходит в себя! Эй, сюда!  
Конечно же приходит – он ведь перешагнул.


End file.
